7 Minutes in Heaven Tobi
by Mystic Shaddow
Summary: A one-shot with Tobi and your point of view. The setting is the game 7 Minutes in Heaven. A/N: I own none of the Akatsuki characters.


The Akatsuki is throwing a party at the hideout. You have just recently joined and the party is kind of a celebration of you passing the their test to make sure you could make it in the Akatsuki. You don't who's idea it was for the party or who decided it would be fun to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Yet now you have bag of items shoved in your face. You stick a hand into the bag and you pull out...

You pull out a purple Akatsuki ring out of the bag. You knew that two members had the same ring but which one would it be; the immature, sugar-crazed mask guy or the silent puppet master? If you had to choose you would rather have Tobi. You always thought Sasori was creepy but you liked Tobi. Leader-sama said you reminded him of Tobi when he let you join but now you wonder if that was a good or bad thing. You haven't really talked with Tobi that much. He always seems to be following around Deidara and getting blown up. You show the ring to the awaiting members.

Sasori says, "That's not mine."

Tobi screams joyfully, "It's Tobi's! Tobi is a good boy!"

Tobi runs over to you and ask, "So now what?!"

You say in the same pitch and tone as Tobi's but not screaming, "I think we go into the closet."

Tobi screams, "OK!"

He then grabs your wrist. He runs into the nearest closet with you in tow. Once in there one of the other members shuts the door and the closet became completely dark. Tobi let go of your wrist once the door was shut. Now you have no idea where he is. You start to feel around and quickly find him. He is kneeling on the floor facing you. So you also kneel on the floor facing him.

Tobi ask in his usual manner, "What do we do now?"

You ask confused, "You haven't played this game before have you?"

Tobi says excitedly, "Nope! This is Tobi's first time!"

You try to find an easy way of explain this. Your not sure how he will react and you would really hate for him to run screaming out of here that you have cooties or something. You decided there was no easy way to say this but you tried to keep it PG just in case.

You say while twisting a piece of your hair nervously, "Well, Tobi the idea of this game is to...kiss each other."

Tobi asks, "Kiss where?"

You reply, "On the lips."

Tobi just says, "Ohhh..."

Silence overtakes the room and your not sure how Tobi is taking it.

You reach out towards Tobi in an attempt to comfort him, "Tobi, we don't have to-"

Tobi interrupts you, "You don't want to kiss Tobi? Tobi has never had a kiss before. You don't think Tobi is a good boy?"

You touch Tobi's arm as you say, "I do think Tobi is a good boy! I just didn't know if you wanted to kiss me..."

Tobi goes, "Ohhhhh! Tobi wants to kiss you very much! Tobi thinks you are a good girl!"

You smile really big now knowing that you know Tobi likes you. Your not sure how it manifest but your happy none the less. He is so adorable, sweet and innocent. How can you not love him? You lean a little bit and Tobi leans in a little bit.

You giggle and say, "Tobi, I can't kiss you through the mask."

Tobi says, "Ohhh, but Tobi can't take off his mask!"

You reason, "Well maybe you can just lift it up enough for us to kiss."

Tobi nods his head in agreement vigorously. He slowly lifts up the mask just enough for you to see his lips and jawline. Curiosity sparked in you. You wonder what Tobi really looks like behind the mask. You really wanted to see his face as if that would explain the mystery that is Tobi. From his lips and jawline he didn't like childish but looks can be deceiving.

Again you both leaned in slowly. When your lips met it was soft and they barely touched. It was nice and sweet like kissing a feather without the fuzz-factor. Tobi pulled back a bit but you weren't letting him go that easy. There was no way that was it. You pulled him back and crashed your lips upon his. It was a completely different feel now. The way Tobi's lips felt on yours sparked a feeling that was anything but childish.

It didn't seem like that long before you heard them trying to open the door. You smirked in the kiss and you let Tobi go. Tobi pulled back with a smile on his face. He then pulled his mask back down.

Tobi says, "Your a good kisser! Tobi likes you!"

You grin and say, "Tobi is a good kisser too! I like you too Tobi!"

Tobi gave you a quick hug before the door was busted down. You look to see Deidara, Kisame, Hidan and the others looking down at the two of you. You look up at them innocently with no hint that you and Tobi did anything.

**A/N:**I didn't want to give away any spoilers. So if you know who Tobi really is then I'm sorry and if you want me to do another one with the real 'Tobi' then let me know. If you don't know and you want to know then you will have to find out. If you don't know and don't want to, then this one was for you.


End file.
